a prank gone wrong
by adventure time idiota1
Summary: After being bullied again, Specs and Taz decide to get revenge. But it doesn't turn out right. Spayonder and TUp. Would be chapter of a cancel ed fic


**Hellooooooo. Sorry I haven't posted in forever but my story Commander Up demon barber of fleet street isn't being posted for some reason (Fyi go to my list of stories cause its there) So as I said in the summary this was a preplanned chapter from one of my cancelled stories but since i'm a genius I thought to write it as a oneshot yay me!**

**Taz, 18 Specs 18 Krayonder 20 Up 35 Crawley 21**

* * *

Taz rolled her eyes as she opened the door in her dorm. She heard the unmistakable sound of sobbing coming from inside. Taz knew that sound anywhere. Going to where she new her best friend would be curled up, she leaned over Specses bed, which was notably neater than Tazes by comparison, and peered into the small space between its foot and the wall. As she expected, a mass of curly auburn hair was curled in a tiny ball against the wall.

"What happened Specs." she asked bluntly in her thick accent. The abrupt interruption made Specs jump and involuntarily turn to reveal a black eye and a large cut along her cheek.

"well dat answers dat." sighed Taz. Specs blushed deep crimson. "Now tell me what happened." asked Taz as she went into the bathroom and wetted a towel."You just said it was answered, if I did it would be redundant." said Specs.

Taz growled and shook a bottle of rubbing alcohol over the rag menacingly. "Do Jou really want to play dat game with me Specs" she asked. Specs just continued looking into her lap in shame.

"Crawley and his friends said I would die the moment I graduate so I might as well get prepared." she whimpered. Taz kneeled before Specs and started wiping away blood on her face and arms.

"Did de really use such big words ese?" asked Taz. Crawley and his friends were like one of those villains from really bad movies who are so two dimensional they are nearly flat. Specs giggled slightly before continuing her impassive stare.

"I won't let dem keep doing this. Jou do my sheets and de last thing I need are more blood stains!" exclaimed Taz.

"Have I showed you my plans for a death ray?"

"And because de are hurting my best friend!" said Taz as she picked up Speces glasses and replaced the tape on the nose part since it snapped. "I'm thinking about quitting." said Specs suddenly. Taz froze.

"What!" she practically shrieked. Specs shrugged. "Maybe they were right. I'm going to be an engineer, what good would that do. If I don't die I could drag down people."

"Specs, I don't understand a lot of what goes through jour head, but dats just stupid. Jou can't leave! If jou do I would get stuck with some other snotty first year!" exclaimed Taz. Specs shook her head. "Your compassion for me is shocking." she said in a nasally sarcastic voice. Taz started pacing up and down in outrage. "How dare de make jou fell dis way! Ellos cabrons! Ellos morin! Te odio!" she started screaming. Specs started to get worried.

"Taz..."

"Dats it! I am going to kill dos bastards!" She yelled marching towards the door. Specs jumped up and grabbed her arm. Taz whipped around with a fire blazing in her eyes. Specs jumped back quickly and held her hands up in surrender.

"Taz, beating them up will only get you in trouble. No need to revert back to Neanderthal like behavior on my behalf" she explained. "We are not just going to let dem keep doing dat!" shot back Taz. Specs sighed.

"I'm all for getting them to stop, but this is not the way to do it. We have to put a kind of... finesse to it." she said. A grin played across Tazes lips and she slung her arm around Specs.

"I'm listening"

* * *

Weaving through the beams on the ceiling, Taz screwed nuts and bolts together as Specs was instructing her to do. Every night for the past week Taz had climbed up to the support beams and Specs would whisper shout where to put things until a metal contraption was splayed across the beams.

"You can come down now Taz." said Specs. Taz stowed her tools along the seam of the wall and slid down the beams till she was safe enough to jump down. She took a place next to Specs and they both looked up at their handiwork.

"So what is dis supposed do do eh?" asked Taz.

"Well, you see, this controller here" started Specs, shaking a little remote in front of Taz. "Will remotely open a certain valve up there. As Crawley and his friends walk under it, Harmless reactants will flake down onto them. When they get into the lockers, the steam will turn the reactants into a sticky slimy substance."

Taz pretended to wipe a tear. "A thing of beauty. Now lets try and get some sleep before I go work out." said Taz, and they ran off to their room

* * *

Specs and Taz leaned against the wall. waiting.

'We shouldn't do this." said Specs, who was shaking. "We shouldn't be mean back to them."

Taz just looked at her incredulously. "Jou can't just back out now! De deserve everything de have coming to dem! And I did not spend the past week getting up a two in de morning so jou could wimp out." said Taz.

"I, I just don't want to be mean to them. I've never been mean to anyone and this just makes me feel, like a bad person." said Specs, looking like she would cry. Taz softened just the tiniest bit. "Jour nor a bad person. Dis is practically harmless compared to what de do to you. Don't worry so much about it. Its just a prank at best."

The timid girl looked like she would say something when she was shoved into the wall. Crawley and his group of cronies had just walked by.

"Gee, you think with those glasses, she would know not to get in my way." said Crawley. His friends started laughing. Taz growled. "Where did jou get dat one! Did jou stare at jour used toilet paper so long you started seeing insults in jour own shit?"

Seeing Taz, Crawleys cocky grin faltered and he and his friends took a visible step back.

"WOOOOAAAAAAH!" shouted one of his friends.

"Shut up Krayonder." said Crawley sharply. "We'll deal with you later." he said menacingly as Taz glared at him and a blushing Specs clutched her head. Krayonder took one look back at Specs before running off to join the group. Specs looked away, hurt and mortified.

"Specs? Jou ok?" asked Taz. Specs straightened with the hardest look on her face that Taz had ever seen. once the gang was under the contraption, Specs pressed the button.

Nothing happened.

Specs pressed the button again, and again. Then her face paled. If Taz listened closely, she heard a faint sputtering.

"Taz...Did you put the contraption together just as I instructed?" asked Specs

"Um, will dat tubey thing didn't fit well, so I put it on de other way. Why?"

A loud bang rang out as the contraption opened up releasing tons of white powder onto Crawley and his gang. Both girls just stayed there, staring.

"Specs?"

"Yeah?"

"Was dat supposed to happen?"

"No."

Crawley and his friends were shaking of the powder in confusion, when Crawley spotted Specs and Taz.

"Specs?"

"Yeah?"

"Should we vamanos?"

"I would recommend it."

Taz and Specs bolted down the hall in the opposite direction with Crawley and his friends on their heels. Taz was exceptionally fast, but Specs, not so much.

" I cant keep up Taz!" sputtered Specs as she struggled to keep up with her prodigy best friend. "When about to be overtaken, one party should provide distraction to draw attention of de enemy, optimally de strongest." said Taz.

"What?"

"Jou go dat way!" screamed Taz and she shoved her down another hallway. Specs ran down the other hall , but it hit a dead end.

"No no no." she moaned. She pressed herself into a corner and slid down. Shaking.

"this way!" called Crawley. He and his buddies ran past the opening of Specses hallway without so much as a second glance. But as Krayonder ran past, he saw something curled up against the wall at the end of a short hallway.

"Hey guys!" called Krayonder, but they were already gone. Krayonder shrugged and started down the end of the hallway, leaving a trail of powder behind him.

"Hey you!" started Krayonder when he stopped, realizing that the girl was crying. Specs turned up at the sound of his voice . Her already magnified eyes widened even more. "I-It was an accident! It wasn't suppose to go like that!" She stammered. Krayonder was just kneeling before her, staring.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean it I..."

"Your that girl Crawley beat up all those time." he said in awe. Specses tears stain face hardened. "Just get it over with." she said, giving Krayonder a feeble shove. "Hey man no need for that. We are just having fun." said Krayonder.

Specses mouth dropped. "Just having fun? Just having fun! You've been tormenting me physically and mentally since I got here! I almost left because of you! Do you know where I would go if I wasn't here? Me neither! I don't have parents! So I hope you had fun because Im NOT sorry This happened." yelled Specs, angry tears rolling down her face. Krayonder just stared. "Woah. Man I..."

Krayonder started to say something but he just pulled her into his arms.

"Hey!" shouted Crawley

Jumping, Krayonder accidentally pressed Specs into the wall. "Good job Krayonder! You got the bitch!" said one of the other cronies. "Ok Krayonder you got her you can do what you want." said Crawley.

Krayonder stood quickly. Specs looked up at him and he looked at her. Her eyes were large and gold, Making Krayonder want to melt. But Crawley and his friends eyes, were just as expectant.

So he turned around and kicked Specs in the side. Specs let out a little yelp of pain. Krayonder sighed and kicked her a few more times. Specs let out a few more wretched. Kneeling down in front of Specs, Krayonder grabbed a fistful of her auburn curls and pulled her up a little, causing her nose to bleed.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered in her ear. and then it all went black

* * *

Taz sprinted down the hall laughing! She saw those dumb boys run past the hall where Specs was. And it was exhilarating. If this was what combat felt like she loved it! But then it hit her. They weren't chasing her. Taz looked behind her and ran into what felt like a wall.

Falling back slightly, Taz looked Up to see her mentor and best friend standing before her. Taz gasped and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Up, There is something wrong with Specs." she said frantically.

"Taz, calm down." said Up. "Now tell me whats going on." he said calmly to his little friend. "Some cabarons in my year are after us for... stuff." said Taz. Up raised an eyebrow.

"Please Up Geez!" screamed Taz. Up had never seen her like that, he didn't like it when she was upset. He nodded and the two raced down back to where Specs was.

"Dos Cabarons!" shrieked Taz when they found Specs in a crumpled heap in the corner. Up quickly kneeled down and turned her over. Specs moaned slightly at this action. Up started looking over her and making note of every injury.

"She might have busted a rib, we have to get her to the infirmary." said Up, scooping Specs into his arms and they ran down the hall

* * *

"Well since Miss Albain wouldn't come clean about who did it and you didn't see what exactly happened, there is nothing we can do ." said the head of the academy, Doctor Spaceclaw.

"But Crawley and his friends were the ones chasing us, they weren't chasing me and den Specs is like dat!' exclaimed Taz. Up put a hand on her shoulder to quiet her. "I'm sorry miss Lopez but Miss Albain has denied that they did that. There is nothing we can do." said Dr. Spaceclaw. Taz didn't like how he said that.

"Woah! hey hey!'" said a voice behind them. Taz and Up turned around to see Krayonder run in. 'We did do it. I did and Crawley Jacksons, Cooper Andersons and Griffin Peters!" he gasped as he ran up to the desk. "specs just didn't want to get beat up again when she got out of the infirmary." he said.

Spaceclaw seemed pissed. "Very well Mr Krayonder." he grumbled.

* * *

Looking around nervously, Krayonder entered the infirmary. Specs was lying on the bed a couple in the middle. She was asleep. Krayonder went to the bed and kneeled down to the bed. Her eyes wre black and other bruises littered her face.

"I really am sorry Specs. I usually never am but i'm sorry. You don't have to forgive me but just don't leave." he whispered. Specs just continues sleeping. Krayonder stood up and kissed her forehead before leaving.

Up stood in the shadows and smiled slightly. Maybe he wasn't that much of a candy ass. before once again his thoughts went to a certain spainish girl


End file.
